bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderful Opportunity
Romanized Title Wonderful Opportunity Japanese Title Wonderful Opportunity English Title Wonderful Opportunity Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1991 Romaji Te mo ashi mo denai youna nayami ni shibararete Hitori kiri muriyari yopparatte album wo daite neta Me ga samereba kibun ga warui Soredake de nani mo kawattenai ne, yappari Always the same... Nigasanai de, nigenai de, mune no itami to te wo tsunai de Ashita wo mukae you Iya na mondai, dai songai, sakete toori jinsei nara rongai Ikiteru kara shoganai Shinpai nai, mondai nai nai nai, that's life, it's alright Mado no soto suga suga shiku haretereba hareteru hodo Kanashiku naru no wa totemo sabishii koto da to omoimasu Wazuka na tsukihi de tsumi ageta Maboroshi wo goshoudaiji ni ogamu no wa mou yameta Let it go away... Nigasanai de, nigenai de, mune no itami to te wo tsunai de Ashita wo mukae you Iya na mondai, dai songai, sakete toori jinsei nara rongai Ikiteru kara shoganai Shinpai nai, mondai nai nai nai, that's life, it's alright Amaetai ne, nugitai ne, tsurai omoi shinai no wa dasai ne Sudoori shitai kedo Ikasu danjyo nareru deshou, kiri nukereba matteru tsugi no show Trouble wa subarashii chance Shinpai nai, mondai nai nai nai, that's life, it's alright Nigasanai de, nigenai de, mune no itami to te wo tsunai de Ashita wo mukae you Iya na mondai, dai songai, sakete toori jinsei nara rongai Ikiteru kara shoganai Shinpai nai, mondai nai nai nai, that's life, it's alright Raku ni naritai, nakidashitai, itsuka ima wo kaku warai tobashitai Nantoka naru yo Ikasu danjyo nareru deshou, kiri nukereba matteru tsugi no show Trouble wa subarashii chance Shinpai nai, mondai nai nai nai, that's life, it's alright Japanese 手も足も出ないような 悩みに縛られて ひとりきりむりやり酔っぱらって アルバムを抱いて寝た 目が覚めれば気分が悪い それだけで 何も変わってないね やっぱり 逃がさないで 逃げないで 胸の痛みと手をつないで 明日を迎えよう イヤな問題 大損害 避けて通る人生なら論外 生きてるからしょうがない シンパイナイモンダイナイナイナイザッツライフイッツオーライ 窓の外すがすがしく 晴れてれば晴れてるほど 哀しくなるのはとても寂しいことだと思います 僅かな月日で積み上げた 幻を後生大事に拝むのはもうやめた 逃がさないで 逃げないで 胸の痛みと手をつないで 明日を迎えよう イヤな問題 大損害 避けて通る人生なら論外 生きてるからしょうがない シンパイナイモンダイナイナイナイザッツライフ 甘えたいね ぬぎたいね ツラいおもいしないのはダサイね 素通りしたいけど イカす男女 ナレるでしょう 切り抜ければ待ってる次のショウ トラブルは素晴らしいチャンス シンパイナイモンダイナイナイナイザッツライフイッツオーライ 逃がさないで 逃げないで 胸の痛みと手をつないで 明日を迎えよう イヤな問題 大損害 避けて通る人生なら論外 生きてるからしょうがない シンパイナイモンダイナイナイナイザッツライフ 楽になりたい 泣き出したい いつか今を軽く笑い飛ばしたい なんとかなるよ イカす男女 ナレるでしょう 切り抜ければ待ってる次のショウ トラブルは素晴らしいチャンス シンパイナイモンダイナイナイナイザッツライフイッツオーライ English Hands and legs bound by distress, feeling like you can't even stretch Drunk despite being alone, falling asleep hugging a photo album Waking up brings only a bad mood With things like this, nothing is gonna change for sure Always the same... Don't try to run, don't run away Hold hand in hand with that pain in your heart and face tomorrow Unpleasant matters, a serious loss In life, an escape is out of the question Since we're alive, we have no choice Don't worry, there's no problem, that's life, it's alright Outside the window, it'll be sunny once the rain stops I think grief is such a lonesome thing A small quantity of passing days keeps piling up Stop praying with so much devotion for your fantasies already Let it go away... Don't try to run, don't run away Hold hand in hand with that pain in your heart and face tomorrow Unpleasant matters, a serious loss In life, an escape is out of the question Because we're alive, we have no choice Don't worry, there's no problem, that's life, it's alright Wanna be spoiled, wanna fling it away It's old fashioned to not have a heartbreaking love Yet you still wanna pass it up We'll all be sharp men and women Let it all go and wait for the next show Trouble is an excellent chance Don't worry, there's no problem, that's life, it's alright Don't try to run, don't run away Hold hand in hand with that pain in your heart and face tomorrow Unpleasant matters, a serious loss In life, an escape is out of the question Because we're alive, we have no choice Don't worry, there's no problem, that's life, it's alright Wanna be at ease, wanna cry it out Wanna laugh lightly at this present situation someday Somehow, there will be a way We'll all be sharp men and women Let it all go and wait for the next show Trouble is an excellent chance Don't worry, there's no problem, that's life, it's alright